detour
by turtleturtleturtle
Summary: Claire Nielsen and Timothy McCall are helping out at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum when they find two energems. The Aqua and Silver energems bond with them and they are blown away when they're thrown into the power ranver world. But after finally accepting their rangers, they all get thrown back in time to the Mighty Morphin Rangers timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Power Ranger story and the story line is in the timeline of Dino Charge. Idon't think anyone on here has used this idea but if you have all props go to you and this is just so you can get to know my two OCs. The first chapter should be up soon and I hope you like it.**

Timothy McCall

Personality: The : Introvert Intuitive Thinking Perceiving.

Quiet and reserved, hard to get to know well. Loner, more interested in intellectual pursuits than relationships or family. Can be lonely. Observer, private. Can't describe feelings easily. Detached, likes solitude, not revealing, unemotional, and avoidant. Socially uncomfortable, abrupt. Does not like happy people. Logical, original, creative thinker. Can become very excited about theories and ideas. Very capable and driven to turn theories into clear understandings. Values knowledge, competence and logic. Skeptical. Disorganized, messy, rule breaker. Frequently loses things. Likes science fiction. Not punctual. Acts without consulting others. Acts without planning. Individualistic, having no interest in leading or following others. Not prone to compromise. Hard to persuade. Relies on mind more than others. Wrestles with the meaninglessness of existence. Likes esoteric things. Fantasy prone. Familiar with the dark side. Does not think they are weird but others do. Appreciates strangeness. Embraces counterculture. Calm.

Psychological Disorder: Schizoid. lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary lifestyle, secretiveness, emotional coldness, and apathy.

Claire Nielsen

Personality: The : Extravert Sensing Feeling Judging.

Outgoing, social, open, does not like being alone. Easy to read. Warm-hearted and popular. Tends to put the needs of others over their own needs. Interested in serving others. Values relationships and families over intellectual pursuits. Group oriented, affectionate, complimentary, loving, considerate, and altruistic. Feels a strong sense of responsibility and duty. Well-developed sense of space and function. Organized. Follows the rules. A planner. Regular, orderly, clean. A finisher. Consults others before acting. Dutiful. Values traditions and security. Values organized religion. Likely to be religious. Thinks life has purpose and meaning. Dislikes science fiction. Does not like strange people or things. Likely to be intolerant of differences. Need positive reinforcement to feel good about self. Content. Positive. Loves getting massages.

Psychological Disorder: Masochistic  
relating to or experiencing the desire to be humiliated and abused by others in order to feel sexually fulfilled


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's Pov.

Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum

"Come on Timmy! Dr. Morgan wants this stuff out back by the time she gets back!" I moaned at the black haired boy.

"Calm down Claire! Dr. Morgan isn't gonna be back for another 2 hours." He said calmly, as his feet dangled over the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in. "Anyways why do you care so much?"

"You know how much this job means to me! If I can help Dr. Morgan out in the field, I can get extra credits for college!" I answered, walking over and pushing his legs off the arm rest. He opened his eyes and looked at me before rolling them and lifting his body from the chair.

"Fine then.. Come on boxes aren't gonna move 'em selves.." He said walking to pick up a box or two and heading to the back of the building where Koda and Chase were putting boxes into one of the trucks.

"Going to another expidition with Morgan?" Timmy asked as he put the boxes on the ground. "Yea, we're heading out to look for another energem." Chase whispered to us. I nodded and handed my box to Koda. "Thanks Koda." I said as he took it from my arms. He just smiled and placed it onto the truck before going to stand by Chase. "So.. When do you think Dr. Morgan is gonna let us help? Cause y'know we're rangers to and we wanna help.." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Chase laughed and smiled at me,"Just wait Claire, you'll get your chance soon!" He then went back to placing boxes on the truck and a couple minjtes later Shelby, Tyler, and Riley showed up and we went back into the museum.

-an hour after the others left the Museum-

"Uh.. Claire! Timothy! We need your help, Sledge sent another one of his goons!" Tyler's voice sounded from our morphers. I looked at Timothy and jumped from my chair and ran to the location of the fight.

We arrived at the scene of the fight and saw Tyler trying to help Shelby with some of the goons.

"Ankylo Charger, Engage, Energize – Unleash The Power, Ankylosaurus Power Ranger Aqua"

"Titano Charger Engage Unleash The Power, Energize Brachiosaurus Power Ranger Silver"

Me and Timothymorphed and ran to help the others. I made my way to Koda and Chase who were trying to fight the monster, who looked like a hour glass and a clock being mixed together. "Oh, another ranger to play with, oh goody!" It said and charged at me. I grabbed its extended arm and pulled it forward and flipping over it, pulling its arm behing it back and kicking it forward. "That wasn't very fun.." it says and stands back up. "I'm Timelock and your just about out of time!" He said and the hands of the clock on its body chimed and he sent a ray at me knocking me back into a tree.

TimTimothh ran over and helped me up before we both turned and got into a fighting stance with the rest of the rangers. We charged just to be thrown back again. "Maybe you should just let it go!" Timelock said walking towards us. "Never!" We all said standing up and charging again.

This time when we charged we actually hit him but when he touched his body the clock part opened up and we fell threw..


	3. Poll

Okay so now if you look at the genres of this story it says that it is a Romance so I need to know which Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Claire should have a romance or romances with and same for Timothy and Riley.

So you rangers to choose from are:

Jason Lee Scott. Kimberly Ann Heart

Zack Taylor Tommy Oliver

Trini Kwan. Rocky DeSantos

Billy Cranston. Adam Park

Kathrine "Kat" Hillard

So, those are your options to choose from I will also be doing a poll on my profile so feel free to comment or to go check out the poll! I'm thinking out leaving the poll up for about 3 weeks. So you would have until the fifth to vote.

Thanks!

-Tierney the Turtle


End file.
